Stuck Like Glue
by Annika the Merciful
Summary: Emma and Killian babysit together as their friends go out and end up stuck.


Authour's Note: This is dedicated to the beautiful and wonderful Adrianne (sheriffswan) over on tumblr for her Valentine's Day present. I hope you enjoy it! It's all fluff!

* * *

It'd been a long month and by the time Valentine's Day rolled around Emma is all too happy to accept babysitting duty for the evening as her best friends go out for date night. Though in past years Emma would have had a date and dreaded the duty of watching her friend's child she now was glad for the distraction. The bright colours were an unkind reminder of how single she really was. It wasn't that Emma minded being single, she had no problem with it; it was more the reminder of past relationships gone wrong. The image of Neal promising to meet up with her, only to have her take the fall for his crime flashed in the forefront of her mind as she got in her yellow bug as she drove the short distance to her friend's house just outside the city. As she navigated her car through the traffic and the streets on autopilot Emma was reminded of Walsh, and the huge mistake that had been. He had seemed fine, welcoming to Henry and a good fit for them both but his duplicitous nature shown through and Emma had caught him with another woman. That had been six months ago and since then Emma has not entertained the idea of man since.

Pulling into park on the right side of the driveway Emma shook her head to clear away the negative thoughts before reaching the door with a smile. David answered with a bright smile before opening the door fully to let Emma in to give her a full welcome, hug included. Though David and Mary Margaret were the same age they felt like parents in many regards. Pulling back David stepped away to shut out the chilly air that was pouring through the open door.

"Where is Henry tonight?" David inquired as he headed towards the living room to take a seat while they waited for Mary Margaret to finish getting ready.

"He's spending the night at a friend's house. He wanted to hang out with _the boys_." Emma answered pointedly with a touch of sarcasm.

"Ah, I see." David agreed nodding his head while smirking. "I remember that age all too well. Girls still had cooties and kissing was gross." Emma laughed and nodded, it was much the same as how she remembered that age. It was that moment that all the laughter in the room quieted as the attention of both occupants was now on Mary Margaret as she came down the stairs. David's jaw hung agape as he watched his beautiful wife and the love of his life enter the room.

"You, you," David stopped unable to articulate his emotions into words.

"I think you did a good job. You made him stop talking." Emma filled in.

"I think I did." Mary Margaret smiled at Emma, "Thank you for doing this, it feels good to get all dressed up again." Emma nodded her head knowing how good it could feel to get super dressed up. Plus there was a sense of power in having the ability to make your partner loose all ability to speak. David was only just regaining this ability when the doorbell went off. Emma looked questioningly at the couple before Mary Margaret explained.

"We invited Killian over as well because he was babysitting for Robin and Regina. We figured it wouldn't be too much of problem." There was a twinkle in her eye that made Emma question what the real motive behind having him over was but alas the door was being opened again and in walked Killian with Roland in his arms. Emma moved to greet the pair by the door before David led Mary Margaret out of the house.

"You're all set, right? You have all the numbers and everything?" Mary Margaret worried aloud.

"Yes, we have everything. Now go and enjoy your evening. I know you two have been looking forward to it for quite some time." Emma smiled at her friend before gently shoving her towards her husband so that she would leave and not worry. It wasn't the first time that Emma had taken care of Neal but Mary Margaret was still a new mother and still worried for her baby.

"Hello Roland!" Emma turned excitedly towards the little boy in Killian's arms before greeting him with a warm smile. Emma and Killian had been friends for quite some time. It had been just after Emma had moved to Boston and met David and Mary Margaret that she had been introduced to Killian. He was always refreshing company, never demanding and always knew when to draw conversation a certain way. He was a skilled conversationalist, a great drinking buddy, a wonderful singer, and an even better friend. They had spent quite a bit of time together in the last few years and though many of their friends and suggested they get together neither felt that it was right.

"Emma!" The little boy threw his body away from Killian towards Emma where he latched his arms around her neck tightly.

"I see how it is, you ditch me for the lovely lady." Killian says laughing as he releases the boy. "Honestly I can't blame you, this one, she's a looker." Killian winks at Roland in his own exaggerated way that causes the boy to bust out in a fit of giggles.

"Well what are we gonna do with you, huh?" Emma turns her attention away from the compliments towards the little boy as she tickles him, causing more laughter to erupt from his mouth.

"I think we should, hide him away!" Killian steps in front of Emma to grab Roland before acting like an airplane making Roland continue to burst out in laughter. Just as Emma is about to retaliate Neal begins crying, the noise waking him from his nap in his bassinet in the next room over. Emma immediately walks over to pick up the now six month old baby while she talks to him.

"Were you feeling left out baby Neal? Did you want to join Uncle Killian and Roland in their game? I think so!" Emma's voice lilted as she picked him up above her head holding him there for a minute before bringing him back down and securing him in her arms. Smiling and laughing baby Neal tried to imitate Roland's laugh which caused them all to laugh more.

"It looks like someone wanted to join in." Killian addressed the baby as he set Roland down on the floor. "So, what shall we do?" Killian inquired of baby Neal who only made a gurgling noise in response. "Is that so, why yes, I think that is a splendid idea too!" Killian exaggerated his voice making Roland pull on his pant leg.

"What did he say? What did he say?" The little boy could hardly contain his excitement as the smile began to split the boys face.

"Well, baby Neal here thinks that we should order Chinese and watch all three Lion King movies!" The mention of both items had Roland in such a state of excitement he began running around Killian's legs.

"That sounds wonderful!" Roland ran towards where he knew the movies to be leaving the adults a moment to exchange glances before heading towards the TV and couches. Emma made a detour as she grabbed one of baby Neal's blankets and a few toys before trying to lay everything on the floor. While Roland searched for the other movies Killian helped Emma arrange the blanket and few toys while she made a spot for herself and baby Neal to play.

The food came and Roland barely even moved, his attention so wrapped up in his favourite movie. The little boy couldn't help it. Emma being stern though told him that he better come over and eat some of his Sesame Chicken or she would turn off the movie until they were done. This of course, got his attention right away. Killian had to tell him more than once to slow down and not bolt his food. Emma merely smiled as she watched Killian with Roland. She had forgotten how good he was with children. Having him here was easy, his company was always easy going and they always fell into an easy pattern of banter and teasing. The movie continued and Emma and Killian spoke quietly as Roland shushed them more than once even though he had watched the move a multitude of times. It made both of them smile and the precious innocence of the child before them.

Halfway through the movie Emma placed baby Neal back in his bassinet, he had fallen asleep again and was out this cold. Thankfully he slept well through the night and it was guaranteed that once Roland started dropping, which came as they were half way through Lion King 1 ½, Emma and Killian would have some time to catch up. Taking a blanket from the back of the couch Killian scooped the boy and placed him on the love seat before tucking him in and brushing a few strands of hair out of his eyes.

"He is so precious." Emma commented as she watched before turning her attention to Killian.

"They both are." Killian agreed as he nodded towards the bassinet on the far side of the room.

"It always amazes how fast they grow up and sometimes how I wish I could spare them some of the realities of being an adult." Emma's eyes glazed for a moment just then before Killian's voice dragged her out.

"You and I both, love." It was times like these where Killian's accent bled into his words more. He had once told her she was an open book and her response to that was he was just as easy to read for her as she was to him. It was what made them such easy company around each other. Looks could be exchanged that would convey entire conversations. A silent plea and they would be rescued. They knew each other well enough that more times than not words were never spoken but actions made. It was what made them so compatible, or so everyone said. However too many past hurts and past relationships gone wrong caused them both to be more cautious than everyone else thought wise.

"Can I make a valentine for Miss Regina?" Roland sat up rubbing his eyes with his chubby fist. He hadn't been sleeping long they must have woken him with talking. Emma couldn't help but say no to his adorable face.

"Of course Roland, let's go to the table and I'll get the glue and paper and scissors. Killian helped the little boy over to the table while Emma found the supplies in a cabinet in the office. Mary Margaret was a school teacher and always had supplies around to do crafts, it was just the things she needed. Grabbing the red, pink, and white coloured construction paper Emma continued to look for the glue and scissors. Picking up a bottle of "magic glue" which seemed to be the only glue around Emma grabbed a pair of safety scissors before heading back to the kitchen where Killian was talking animatedly with the small boy at the table that was bursting with exciting to begin his craft project.

Once the supplies were spread out on the table the festivities began and for the next two hours the three worked on the largest valentine Emma had ever seen but Roland was happy with it and that was all that mattered. Just as they were finishing up, Roland was working on collecting all the small pieces Killian and Emma looked at each other before high-fiving the other. It had been a success with very little mishaps along the way and no major catastrophes. At least, that was until they tried to pull their hands back. In the few seconds of contact the glue had fused together making it impossible for them to separate their hands. Both paled for a moment.

"Uncle Killian, you're holding Miss Emma's hand does that mean you like her like daddy likes Miss Regina?" Killian paled even more. His feelings of friendship towards Emma though mutual had become more than just plutonic in the last few months. The moments of silence dragged on as Killian tried to formulate a response only to have Emma stare at him with wide eyes and mouth agape. Thankfully, it was at that precise moment that David and Mary Margaret chose to walk in the door. Roland, it true four-year-old form ran at them waving his valentine for Regina. While the happy couple greeted the boy at the door Emma and Killian continued to stare at one another.

"So, you like me huh?" Emma was playing with a piece of scrap paper that had been left behind as she tried not to fidget with their hands still glued together. Killian's only response was to close his hand around hers, closing the gaps and moving closer to her. Looking into his eyes Emma watched as his choose his words before saying them.

"I very much like you Swan." She noted how he had not changed the verb. He might have said "liked" but his words and actions in that moments mirrored a man that was in love. The idea was startling; not in the aspect that a man could truly love her, though that was off-putting, but rather that it didn't bother her so much that it was Killian. They had learned each other's secrets and they had slowly torn down the walls. Years of friendship and the idea of letting Killian in, letting him love her how she only wished she were loved was not as scary. Maybe it was because her feelings for him had been gradual. It was like the frog in the pan of water, she had never realized it was getting hotter because he was there from the beginning and now the idea of something with him was interesting, exciting, exhilarating even.

"I quite like you too Jones." Emma made eye contact for a moment before dropping her eyes to figure out what he was fidgeting with. A small heart, no bigger than his hand it turned out. Knocking his hand away Emma picked up the heart, looking to Killian for an answer before turning it over. _Roses are red, Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet, and I quite fancy you. Go on a date with me? Yours, Killian. _ Emma stared from Killian to the heart and back again. It was sweet and sappy and everything that Emma usually hated but loved all in that moment. Being much better with words than actions Emma closed the distance between covering her lips with his in a move that surprised the both of them.

Behind them, standing at the entrance to the kitchen David and Mary Margaret watched the scene unfold glad to have helped fate along in bringing together the pair. Everyone was smiling except Roland who was making a grossed out face at David. "Ewwww, they're kissing. Daddy and Miss Regina do that all the time."

The child's voice broke them apart blushing as they had forgotten they had an audience.

"I see you found the magic glue." Mary Margaret smirked as she began putting their coats away so she could check on the baby.

"Yes, isn't it quite." Emma gave her friend a sarcastic look as she and Killian made their way to the sink to hopefully wash it off.

"That won't help, I'll grab the rubbing alcohol that usually gets it off." Mary Margaret handed the baby to David so she could grab the necessary remedy. Appearing a moment later Emma and Killian held their hands over the sink as Emma poured the liquid over the skin watching it eat away the glue so they could finally separate their hands. Though the moment that the other's hand was released they both noticed how odd it felt. After a while it seemed natural to hold a part of them close together. Drying their hands off, they wove their fingers together again, enjoying the feeling of being close.

"Come on Roland, let's grab your coat and head home. It's much later than your bed time." Killian kissed Emma on the check quickly before ushering the boy into the entry way where their belongings were located. Emma turned on her friends before grabbing her own gear. "Not a word." She leveled them both with a look before helping Roland put his shoes on the right foot.

Leaving David and Mary Margaret smiled gleefully at each other for a job well done. Just outside the door, after they had bidden the others good-bye Killian pulled Emma in for one last kiss this time. Roland continued to make gagging noises as Killian traces his lips over Emma's in soft gentle movements. Sighing contentedly Emma rest her forehead against Killian's as he stood at her driver's side door.

"Tomorrow night at eight. Don't be late." Emma kissed him one last time before opening the door and getting in. Killian smiled, too happy to contain it. Turning to the little boy that looked at him like he was crazy Killian said, "Yes, I like Miss Emma like your daddy likes Miss Regina."

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day~


End file.
